The new and distinct cultivar of grape named ‘Joy’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of A-1919 (female parent) and A-1908 (male parent) made in 1991. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1993 in a vineyard near Clarksville, Ark. and one was selected for its seedless, blue berries with exceptional fruity flavor. The fruit grows in large clusters, the vines have medium vigor and the plants are healthy.